


Indebted

by PaganKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganKeith/pseuds/PaganKeith
Summary: After his mother borrows money for the mob, Shiro agrees to alternative forms of payment to erase the debt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Goddddd, you have no idea how much I have wanted to write this.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to be longer but I have to order pizza and I am terrified of accidentally losing what I've done so far. I wrote this all on mobile, so I have no backup.
> 
> So consider this chapter the prologue maybe.

He couldn't believe it had come this far.

He, Takashi Shirogane, was standing in the office of a man only known to the outside world as Red, a man with intense mauve eyes and a dark, slicked back mullet.

Red was biting his lower lip as Shiro continued to stutter at the other man's offer.

"If this is something you aren't interested in, just say no," Red told him bluntly. "But allow me to reiterate that this would be the fastest way to repay your mother's debts."

Shiro sighed. He knew this man spoke the truth.

His mother had gotten lost after the death of his father five years ago, gambling away all her money and causing the family to struggle to make ends meet. In desperation, the distraught woman had turned to a seedy place: one of Red's loaning companies. 

Shiro had begged her not to do this: borrowing money from the mob was even worse than spending it all on booze and slots. But she had looked at him, at his hungry little cousins, and could not be dissuaded, asking only that he forgive her for going against his wishes.

When the time came to pay up, the fifteen thousand dollars she had borrowed had been trumped up to a quarter of a million due to exorbitant interest rates.

The fucking mob, man. Shiro hated them with every fiber of his being.

Still, Red had been surprisingly lenient when he'd heard of the struggling family's woes and had called Shiro here to discuss alternative forms of payment.

Which is how Shiro had ended up here, contemplating Red's offer.

"Be my lover. I pay well. You could be out of debt within a week."

Shiro looked at him again, finding himself considering the prospect. The only other choice he had was to work for the man as his stooge, but when he had protested the idea of killing anyone, Red's soothing voice had offered to pay him for sex.

"You are hesitant," Red noticed, grinning. "And here I've been told that I'm fairly attractive. Apparently I was misinformed."

"You weren't," Shiro blurted without thinking. He blushed when Red's smile grew wider.

"You have a boy toy already, then?"

Shiro shook his head.

"Virgin?"

"No! I just...this is a lot to take in. Can you give me a moment to think?"

Red stood up and strode around his desk to stand inches from Shiro, his finger lazily tracing the contour of his chest.

"Sure," he purred. "Have all the moments you need."

Shiro gasped when the man licked a hot stripe up his neck and he found himself coming to terms with the decision he had truly already made when Red had first offered it.

"Okay," Shiro agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried several times to upload this over the past couple of weeks, so... let's hope it works this time.
> 
> This chapter is NSFW, as promised :)

Shiro found himself being led into a grandiose bathroom by a rather shy maid, who quietly informed him that he was to be cleaned if he was to expect any "payment" that night.

The bathroom was made of marble, golden veins cracking against the pale white stone like bold lightning. There were statues of prowling lions partially hidden behind large potted plants and eloquently carved columns.

In the center of this decadence was one of the largest tubs Shiro had ever seen. He gasped as the maid began to draw him a bath, waving vaguely at a pillar that he could strip behind, if he so desired privacy.

He did desire it and he quickly darted behind it.

Just to topple into Red, sending the man crashing to the floor..

"I'm so sorry!" Shiro clapped his hands over his mouth.

Red merely laughed and, when Shiro offered him his hand, he took it and got back on his feet.

"Don't apologize," he said, waving off Shiro's repeated apologies. "This is what I get for trying to play voyeur."

Shiro said nothing, unsure of how he felt about that. Instead, he simply cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Red.

"Hey, I was here first," the man pouted. "If you want to change somewhere else, then do it."

"What's the point?" Shiro teased. "You were just going to follow me into the tub anyways."

"I never said that. Thought it, sure, but I never explicitly said it."

"You didn't have to."

Red sucked in a breath as Shiro took off his hoodie, revealing a skin-tight shirt underneath.

Shiro allowed the smaller man to feel the muscles in his chest andhe leaned his head back against the pillar and groaned when Red pushed his shirt up and gingerly kissed his nipple.

"I'll give you five hundred bucks if you let me suck your dick right now," Red murmured against his skin.

"Your maid is just over there!" Shiro protested, pushing his chest slightly more into Red's face.

"I'll double it if you keep quiet enough that she doesn't know."

Shiro nodded, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth as Red gripped the pants zipper in his teeth and pulled it down slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Your name," Shiro muttered. "I want to know your name."

Red raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he lowered Shiro's pants around his ankles.

He kissed his way back up, licking and nipping at Shiro's inner thigh until the man had forgotten his own name, let alone the need to know Red's.

Red's tongue moved to Shiro's balls, licking gingerly at the sack, making Shiro press his hand harder against his mouth as he let out a breathy moan. He could see the smugness in Red's eyes and as his hand came up to caress his cock, he knew he would have to fight if he was going to get a grand out of him.

Red felt electric against him, his smooth hand rotating gently but firmly on his shaft, up and down in a corkscrew motion that had Shiro weak in the knees.

While he was pumping him, he was letting his tongue glide over the slit in Shiro's dick, those intense eyes locked on him as Shiro brought his second hand up to try to muffle the sounds he was making.

"Don't cheat now, baby," Red teased, kissing the inside of the his thigh before withdrawing, leaving Shiro to try to hide his sudden need to whimper.

Red reached in his pocket and pulled out a thick, long ribbon.

"Hands at your sides, baby," Red demanded, his voice deeper than usual. 

Shiro did as he was told, nervously peeking around the column to see if the maid was still there.

She was laying out a soft robe and some tea on a table that Shiro hadn't seen before, humming as she did so.

Shiro turned back to Red as the smaller man tied his wrists together behind his back.

"There you go," Red murmured, tracing Shiro's navel and making his breath hitch. "You look so beautiful like this."

Shiro was throbbing in the open air and all he could do was stare at Red beneath him, smirking, his eyes the only thing betraying his hunger.

"Please," Shiro whimpered and he almost squeaked in surprise with how fast Red pounced on him, taking in every inch Shiro could give, hollowing his cheeks so that Shiro rubbed up against him, his tongue swirling around the shaft when it was able.

Shiro was biting his lip as Red sucked him, one hand gripping his base and the other traveling to his ass, slowly massaging the tight ring of his entrance.

Shiro widened his stance almost without thinking, moaning as quietly as he could manage.

"Does it feel good?" Red asked, coming off his dick with a slight popping noise.

"Y-yes please--"

Red nodded, took a breath, and took Shiro in again.

Shiro groaned when he felt himself hit the back of Red's throat, his dick twitching as Red gagged around him.

He groaned again as Red pressed one finger cautiously inside him as he continued to deep throat him.

He felt like he was seeing stars as a familiar heat began to gather in his belly. He needed to warn Red, to tell him, but he didn't want the maid to hear, if she hadn't already--

All he managed to give Red was a quick "fuck!" Before he came down Red's throat, causing the smaller man to jolt in surprise and hum around Shiro's cock.

As he came, Red began to provide some actual suction, sipping from Shiro like he was drinking from a straw and that just wasn't fair, because now Shiro was letting out the loudest, breathiest moan he'd ever let out in his goddamn life. There was no way the maid hadn't heard that.

But when he peeked around the pillar again, she wasn't there.

"She's gone," he told Red, as the man swallowed and slid away from Shiro.

"Looks like you're getting your grand," Red smiled, his face red.

Shiro smiled before sliding down the pillar and onto the floor, so that Red and he were eye-to-eye.

"Please," he said, pushing a strand of hair behind Red's ear, catching the man by surprise. "Tell me your name."

"Keith," Red breathed. "My name is Keith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come bug me on Tumblr @pagankeith


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot here. Somewhere.

So his name was Keith.

Not exactly what Shiro was expecting--if he was being perfectly honest, the fact that the mob boss wasn't called something along the lines of "Slick Randy" or something similarly dramatic and straight out of a Hollywood movie had startled him.

Keith. Who the fuck is afraid of a mob boss named Keith?

Not that Shiro didn't like the name, per se. It was just a bit disconcerting.

He wandered behind a talkative woman dressed to the nines in a velvet green dress outlined in gold, snake bracelets and armlets glinting under the light cast by massive chandeliers.

"You'll be staying with Red until the debt is repaid," she told him. "You'll find yourself well cared for, of course; Red isn't one to starve his pets of attention."

"I'm not his pet," Shiro said firmly.

His escort chose to ignore him, tucking a strand of wavy white hair behind her ear.

"You are expected, however, to make appearances beside him at social gatherings. You will be paid for this."

Judging by the elegant dress the woman was sporting, he was guessing there was one happening right now, but after what happened just ten minutes ago in the bathroom, Shiro just wanted to collapse into a comfortable bed and watch his favorite show before falling asleep.

Shiro's suspicions we're confirmed as the woman showed him into a room where a tall, thin tan man in a sharp blue tux stood, apparently waiting for their arrival.

His eyes widened at the sight of Shiro.

"Aw man, he got to you? Really?" The man sighed in disbelief.

"I'm sorry," Shiro murmured, confused. "Do you know me?"

"I know _of_ you," the man said vaguely.

This was enough to earn him a hard glare from Shiro's escort.

"Lance, Mr. Shirogane requires a suit. Would you mind fitting him with one without blabbering?"

She sounded exhausted, but Lance seemed not to notice.

"Hey, anything for you, Princess," he answered, shooting her a cheesy smile.

She rolled her eyes and left, leaving Shiro alone with Lance, who was already rushing forward to get Shiro's measurements.

"Jeez," Lance whistled as he measured Shiro's arm. "You're a buff dude. Were you born in the gym or did your mother's womb come pre-equipped with one?"

Shiro snorted, but offered no comment on the matter. His mind was buzzing with what little information he had gleaned from his escort.

"Your name's Lance, right?"

"Should be," Lance winked.

"Who was that woman and why is she so strict?"

Lance looked at him in surprise. 

"Who, Allura? She's not strict; she's just stressed. This whole gala has us all on edge."

"Gala?"

Lance snorted.

"Keith didn't tell you? Go figure," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "He's hosting some sort of charity auction and there's a lot of nosey people coming here. They think he's involved in some shady shit. We already know cops will be here. Do your best to keep as low of a profile as you can, big guy. I know it'll be hard as a pet, but, you know. Try."

Shiro crinkled his nose.

"I don't like being called that."

"Sorry," Lance lowered his gaze. "It's just... that's what Keith calls you guys."

Shiro felt his stomach begin to heat with something akin to anger.

"There are others?" He asked, disgusted.

"Were," Lance corrected absentmindedly, measuring the length of Shiro's legs. "Men who didn't want to kill, but still had a debt to pay."

"What happened to them?" Shiro asked, stomach turning.

"Well one of them is my roommate now," Lance laughed. "Hunk is a hell of a guy. I think Keith had a soft spot for him, because after Hunk's debt was paid off, Keith paid for his college. Just because."

Lance stood up and tapped his chin.

"The other guy joined the military, I think. What was his name? We always called him Jimmy Gryffindor and he hated it, but now I can't remember his actual name."

Shiro smiled.

"But they survived?" Shiro sighed in relief.

"Of course they did," Lance said matter-of-factly.

This, apparently, was the only information Shiro was meant to get out of him, because Lance suddenly switched to fashion mode, arguing with himself about whether or not Shiro should be dressed in cold or warm colors.

Shiro ended up stumbling out of the room wearing a sharp black tux with a red tie, his white forelock slicked back out of his eyes.

He looked to see Allura waiting for him. She smiled and looped her arm through his, which was such a departure from her former austere attitude that Shiro was left stymied.

"Red did good with you, you know that?" She slurred and immediately Shiro's confusion dissipated.

She was drunk.

"You're a big, strong man. You--i bet you've kicked someone's ass before," she giggled.

Shiro didn't know much about charity galas, true, but he had a sneaking suspicion that a drunk, clingy woman was probably not something many charity-goers wanted to see.

"Let's get you to your room," Shiro whispered. "So you can freshen up before guests arrive."

"Oh that's right!" Allura gasped, alarmed. "I can't be like this! I have to be a good role model for Pidge!"

Shiro had no idea what a Pidge was nor did he much care. He had just remembered Lance's warning about cops being present and he was not going to have Keith get arrested before he could pay off his debt and he certainly was not going to have Allura drunkenly spilling the beans on any of them. 

"That's right," he cooed. "You've gotta be good for Pidge."

"Gotta be," Allura nodded vigorously.

He bumped into Keith going up the stairs, half-dragging Allura with him.

He didn't need to say a word for Keith to put Allura's right arm over his shoulder, a protective hand on her waist as he and Shiro guided her upstairs.

Her drinking must be a common occurrence, Shiro reasoned, and his hunch was strengthened by the deep, soothing voice Keith used to keep her calm as they ascended.

"Your dress has a stain on it, Princess. Is that from the champagne?" Keith asked.

"Mmm maybe," Allura winked.

"How long were you with Lance?" Keith asked Shiro with some concern.

"Only half an hour," Shiro told him. "Is that really enough time for her to get this plastered?"

Allura laughed.

"Honey," she said, nipping at Shiro's jaw, "you haven't even begun to see me drunk."

As if to prove her point, she broke free of Keith and Shiro's protective hold and, gigging, ran down the hallway, looking behind her to see if they were following.

"Allura," Keith began threateningly, speeding up to keep her in sight, "Don't make me get Coran!"

"Who's Coran?" Shiro asked as they both broke into a jog.

"Bodyguard," Keith grunted, deftly dodging one of Allura's high heels as she tossed it at him in an effort to slow him down.

Allura turned sharply into a room and locked the door behind her, laughing raucously.

Keith threw his hands in the air.

"At least she's in her own room," he sighed, frustrated. "I'll page Coran to guard her door so she doesn't cause more trouble. Change your dress," he added to Allura, pounding on the door.

Shiro wasn't sure, but he swore he heard her blowing raspberries at them from the other side.

"I need a pick me up," Keith murmured. He looked at Shiro.

"Mind returning the favor?" He asked bluntly.

Shiro found himself shaking his head before he even considered the anger Lance might feel if he got splatter on his new suit.

Keith grabbed his hand and with a whispered "come on!" they were moving into an empty room.

This room wasn't as extravagant as the others--it had the same appeal of a slightly decent hotel room. A red sword was hung ceremoniously from the wall and there was a corkboard with random news clippings and pictures placed near it. A book was on the bedside table and the bed itself was just an ordinary queen with red sheets.

For a well-deserved and lavish mansion, this room was practically desolate.

Keith shut the door behind them and pinned Shiro to the wall, kissing him harshly, his tongue exploring Shiro's mouth eagerly.

"How much?" Shiro asked. Keith might have looked like a vision in a black pin-striped suit, but Shiro would be damned if he was going to give him a free session.

"I'll give you five," Keith breathed, his eyes locked on Shiro's as he began peeling away the layers of his suit.

"Hundred?" Shiro asked.

Keith shook his head.

"Thousand," he corrected, throwing his jacket on the floor and working on Shiro's, his fingers trembling as he worked the buttons loose.

Shiro shifted nervously.

"I kinda assumed that 'returning the favor' meant, you know..." He blushed.

Keith snorted.

"You're smart," he said appraisingly, slipping out of his shirt and revealing his bare chest. "You know, I had a guy before you. James. He was cute as hell, but a fucking idiot. I could be naked right in front of him and he'd still think all I wanted was to make out."

"Well you throwing off your jacket kind of was a big hint that you didn't just want a blowjob," Shiro told him, his eyes tracing the defined muscles of Keith's chest.

He pulled off Shiro's shirt and gasped, suddenly quieted. All Shiro could do was look away.

Shiro wasn't much for thinking about his scars. Frankly, before he'd hit the beach in summer, he would use makeup to help hide them, just so he could avoid the very look that was on Keith's face now.

"Who did this?" Keith asked quietly.

"It's just what happens during war, Keith," Shiro whispered.

Keith scrutinized his scars for a moment more before he very cautiously began to kiss them.

Shiro let out a soft hiss of air, surprised by the sudden gentleness of Keith's demeanor.

Keith's hands slid up his chest as he continued peppering Shiro's torso with soft pecks, murmuring something Shiro couldn't understand against his skin.

"What are you saying?" Shiro asked and Keith lifted his head up, his lips mere centimeters from Shiro's.

"Whatever war you were in," Keith repeated slowly, his eyes half-lidded, "it didn't steal any of you. You are still beautiful and kind. Remember that."

Keith pulled away, biting his lip as he looked at his watch.

"We don't have time right now," Keith sighed. "The gala starts soon and I have to be there to see it off."

To his surprise, Shiro pulled him back in, kissing him.

"Then let's make this quick," he said and he picked Keith up around his waist, delighting when the smaller man yelped in surprise and clung to his shoulders.

"Shiro! What--"

Shiro tossed him on the bed and fell on top of him, kissing Keith deeper and deeper until the man was moaning into his mouth.

He ripped off Keith's pants and then his own, not even caring about how desperate he must look.

"Shiro," Keith bit his lip. "What did you have in mind for me?"

Despite the contract they had, despite Keith's authority as an actual mob boss, Shiro felt like he had all the power as he gazed at the lusting man beneath him.

"Trust me," Shiro told him, grinding himself against Keith, who threw his head back into the sheets, "you'll like it."

"I already do," Keith breathed.

Shiro took both of them in his hands and rutted against Keith, who moaned softly.

"We need something for this," Keith told him.

Shiro nodded and spit into his hand, using his saliva as lubricant, rubbing it over both of them.

"Satisfied?" Shiro smiled.

"I'm not that easy," Keith teased, though he was spreading his legs slightly.

Shiro kissed Keith again as the two pumped up into his head, groaning at the delicious friction of rubbing up against each other.

Every once in a while, Shiro would break the kiss to bite on Keith's nipple, making the man arch his back and let out a soft "yesss" as he did so.

"How much time do we have?" Shiro asked.

"Who cares?" Keith keened, his nails leaving marks in Shiro's back. "Just fuck me."

That statement gave Shiro some pause, even as Keith continued to rut against him.

"Fine. Turn over."

He had expected a fight. He had expected some semblance of anger at the mere suggestion that a criminal might be willing to take it from some pretty boy Keith was paying for sex.

What he was not expecting was for Keith to silently obey him, propping himself up on hands and knees and spreading his legs for Shiro like he was on display, looking over his shoulder and biting his lip.

"What are you waiting for?" Keith purred, wiggling his ass back and forth and smiling as he watched Shiro's eyes match the movement.

God, Keith had a nice ass. It was round and plump and Shiro found himself kissing it before he could even think.

He reached around Keith, pumping him slowly as he kissed the tight ring of muscles of Keith's entrance.

Keith shivered in anticipation and Shiro could hear his name being muttered under Keith's breath like it was the only word left in his vocabulary.

Without any warning to Keith, Shiro plunged inside him.

Keith groaned loudly and he tightened around Shiro's tongue, which only made him grip the sheets harder. He was spreading his legs even more and began fucking back into Shiro as Shiro continued to give him a hand job, his thumb working over the head.

Keith's dick was twitching in interest as Shiro began to lick up inside of him as best he could with Keith bouncing back into him.

It was difficult to say the least and Shiro had to use most of his strength to knock Keith's legs out from under him just so he could eat him out at his own pace.

"Fuck!" Keith moaned into the sheets. "Please, Shiro, more, please--"

Shiro obliged by gripping Keith's cheeks tightly and pulling them farther apart so he could shove his face as close as possible, sucking, licking, and tongue-fucking him with everything he had.

Keith began stroking himself, raising his ass just slightly so that it wasn't too difficult to do so.

"You feel sooo good inside me, Shiro," Keith panted. "I, ah, I love it, please--!"

He suddenly sucked in a hard breath and Shiro had a feeling he knew what came next.

"Come for me, baby," Shiro said, moving his face away and sticking two fingers inside Keith instead.

"O-oh!" Keith stammered, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles we're turning white. "Fuck, Shiro!"

It took only a few quick strokes before he was cumming hard onto the sheets, his legs shaking from the exertion.

"Oh my god," he panted, almost in disbelief. 

Shiro kissed down his spine, waiting for Keith to order his thoughts.

"The gala is waiting," Shiro prompted after Keith stayed quiet a moment too long.

"Yeah," Keith agreed, dazed.

"We should probably clean up," Shiro whispered.

"No!" Keith groaned, burying his head in the bed, causing Shiro to laugh quietly. "Don't make me move! I don't want to go to some stupid charity bullshit!"

"You're hosting it," Shiro pointed out.

"Oh good, so I can cancel it."

Shiro laughed again and flopped down beside him.

"Keith, come on. You made a commitment."

Keith turned his head just enough to open one eye and peek at him and Shiro felt his heart stutter.

He looked beautiful, his hair framing his face gently and those damn amethyst eyes looking softer than Shiro had ever seen them.

"Fine," Keith grumbled.


End file.
